My Life
by My-My986
Summary: Just my OC One-Shot


**Disclaimer: I only own Rahmiyah Willis the Hedgehog and Kaine the Hedgehog. I do not own STH and Crew or Carter Mason Hedgehog.**

**Yeah, so hey I'm finally starting on a story based on my OC and friends/relationships she has with people. Well let's get started….**

**Rahmiyah Willis the Hedgehog**

_Rahmiyah's P.O.V_

Hi, my name's Rahmiyah Willis the Hedgehog but everyone calls my Rah or My-My /My, and my brother calls me Rose. Yeah my big older brother worlds biggest over protective freak, most peeps can't STAND their older siblings but me and my brother have a solid gold relationship. Sure we fight sometimes but's mostly about stupid stuff like; who's more awesome (me of course). But yeah we get along like peanut butter and jelly (Mmmm peanut butter) so while he's making sure I don't burst into flames when I step on a rock he's a really sweet guy. Well that's what I hear the women who always stare at him taking care of his little sister or when I'm wiping of icing off his face when we eat cake….no wait, that's me. I know what the world is like out there; cruel, harsh, un-caring, and unforgiving. But I just it make look fun and happy and not give a crap what the world says and just have fun….EVEN IN DARK ALLEYS (usually Dude comes and drags me out with me protesting)! Well now that I have my life taken care of let's talk about my closest friends.

**Amy Rose**

She's one of the friendliest faces I've ever come to meet with that Go-Lucky attitude we both share it's hard to NOT be friends with her! So we have our differences

She's a girly-girl while I'd be considered a guy.

She's so open to people while I'd rather just nod my head and whisper.

I don't do well with idiots or tolerate stupidity even though I'm a goofball.

And other than that we're just the same. I mean we LOOK LIKE TWINS but again differences;

She's pink I'm brown.

Her quills go to her shoulder mine are WAY longer.

She's got jade eyes mine are hazel.

She's about 2cm shorter than me.

She wears a dress I wear a tank and jeans.

Her boots are red mine are magenta and have a blue circle at the heel.

She's got a hammer I have telekinesis and energy blast.

Well you get it we alike. Same two front quills, same bangs, same gold bangles. So yeah we are just great friends just like any other friends.

**Carter Mason the Hedgehog**

Ah, Carter what can I say. She's my best friend besides Bro-Dude (Kaine). I mean sure she can be difficult to stand with all that seriousness but other than that we're just the best of friends. There are no words to describe our friendship but; competitive, awesome, hilarious, adventurous, and downright fun. With us battling on who's better at what we'll always know one thing…I'm the goofy one. I'm serious (for once) I'm always the one cracking jokes or making her laugh. She does the same but I'm on a regular basis. She might be Emo but I accept that cause it's rubbing off on me when I get depressed. We have almost everything in common but

She'd be in a band with her friends I'd be a sibling band.

She's great with talking the guy she likes I cower behind.

She thinks I'm too loose when I'm just living life to the fullest.

So yeah when we're together we're a couple of goofballs having fun. It's great to have a friend like her, but sometimes we get in way over our heads when we're being rivals. Like that time we had to stop a zombie apocalypse, or we launched Justin Beaver in a self made volcano and replaced him with a clone to gain $500,000,000,000! But it was all worth it to have an adventure with one of the most serious and best friends/sister I've ever had.

**Kaine Darlow the Hedgehog**

Yeah my big older brother worlds biggest over protective freak, most peeps can't STAND their older siblings but me and my brother have a solid gold relationship. Sure we fight sometimes but's mostly about stupid stuff like; who's more awesome (me of course). But yeah we get along like peanut butter and jelly (Mmmm peanut butter) so while he's making sure I don't burst into flames when I step on a rock he's a really sweet guy. Well that's what I hear the women who always stare at him taking care of his little sister or when I'm wiping of icing off his face when we eat cake….no wait, that's me. I know what the world is like out there; cruel, harsh, un-caring, and unforgiving. But I just it make look fun and happy and not give a crap what the world says and just have fun….EVEN IN DARK ALLEYS (usually Dude comes and drags me out with me protesting)!

**Sonic the Hedgehog**

Let's just sat we share the same brain. This guy is like my other brother from another mother (I'll talk about that later) But yeah if anything where to happen to Kaine I'd be in the custody of him. We have fun and we take down bad guys, but he's just like any other good big brother; over protective. I mean the guy might be the savor of Mobius sure ,but he can't help brotherly protectiveness.

**Shadow the Hedgehog**

What to say, what to say...amazing. Thanks to this guy I got my Chaos Control under control (XD) he's just an amazing brother like that. He might be all emo on the inside but deep down when he cares about his sister he's a sweetheart hands down (not that tell anyone that...Shhh) He's my serious other brother from another creator(still getting to that).

**Silver the Hedgehog**

Silvs...what can I say? He's just...really really caring older brother. I know what your thinking I see all the guys as older brothers but hey I like older brothers. They're sweet, kind, caring, protective, stupid/smart, and one naïve.

**Knuckles the Echidna**

A dead brother walking.

**Mr. and Mrs. Darlow**

The greatest parents I could ever ask for. Your kinda wondering why my name_** WILLIS** _and their name is **DARLOW** well I'll tell you the sad truth (I HAVEN'T EVEN TOLD CARTER!)...I'm adopted. Yes, sad but true I was adopted from my original family who went to jail for child abuse. I have my brother to thank for that. When I was born before my parent got married I stayed at the Darlow's personal 'friends' of my parents till I was 3. I knew full and well who my parents were growing up, and from the high school stories I was told I thought they were great but surprise surprise they weren't. I was abused to no extent, cowering in fear my whole life. At school it RELIF! So what if I was #1 on the bullied chart they wouldn't DARE hit a girl my size. I mean sure they pulled my hair and called me names but it was a CRAP load better than being with my parents. I always though parents were nice and CARED (I'm 16 now and I still have all those scares my hands are the most I see everyday so I never take off my gloves)! But it was all fairytale I kept believing that my parents would ever stop hurting me and love me instead. It was just dream...to never come true. When I found out Kaine was going to my school I was happy I finally had friend at school with me, no more bullies for me. So when Kaine found out what had been happening I begged him not tell ANYONE! I was that afraid of them but mini 6 year-old wouldn't? But when I didn't go to school Kaine knew something was up. I just there laying on my death bed (literally I was dying on my bed) bleeding out 'till I was dead but I didn't die thanks to Kaine. I was in a coma for 2 weeks and surprisingly he was there the whole time. After I was released from the hospital the Darlow's adopted me. I was treated like their actual daughter. Mrs. Darlow had always wanted a daughter now she's got one besides she already thought of me as one when I was a baby. But when they went to that amazing house in the sky, I was left with my brother to take care of me.

Well now you know what my life has been like just wait 'till you hear about the time he had to take me bra-shopping or the time he got caught by jocks at our school buying 'stuff' for those 'things that start with a P'(but about the next day at school they were all in the hospital). But my brother has made sure I was protected at all cost from anything. I don't even know what people say half the time he says I'm too young. Even though I do most of the physical protecting around us he's always there to keep things in check. Or when we start fighting like actually start fighting throwing blast at each other. Well that's all I can say for now Kaine's calling for dinner (he might be a guy but can cook like PRO). Until next time my fellow readers later!


End file.
